


when jaebeom says it

by glittercherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Caning, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., dom jinyoung, sub jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercherry/pseuds/glittercherry
Summary: Right now he wants to be at Jinyoung’s mercy, he wants the pain sizzling through his spine and the helplessness that comes with it, he wants to be good.





	when jaebeom says it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this after [this](https://youtu.be/VhCzQjuu6dY?t=1620) happened, forgot about it and only now remembered it existed lmao

When Jaebeom says it, it’s totally on purpose.

He will deny it, will keep the facade up for as long as he can bear to, he will grin a little bit and stare right back at Jinyoung’s eyes, a tiny twinkle of mischief behind them the only clue betraying how much he enjoys this, how much enjoys their push and pull and being the cause of Jinyoung’s anger and the consequences it brings for him. It doesn’t matter exactly what he says, of course. The bratty tone and the hint of a challenge is all Jinyoung needs to start losing his cool, so it can be “make me” (that one got him twenty hits with Jinyoung’s belt on his bare thighs, his fists already shaking by the seventh or eight, the huffs of air turning into moans turning into sobs), it can be “what if I don’t want to?” (the last time he used it Jinyoung left him without coming for longer than he thought he could bear it, his babbles completely incoherent by the time he decided to have mercy on him and then when he decided to overstimulate him into coming again, and a dry again), it can be just “Jinyoungie” when he wanted to hear a more respectful tone (the nipple clamps. The weighted ones. His Jinyoungie deaf to his begging, smiling slightly every time he made them heavier, and when he started to cry).

It can be many things. And Jinyoung can definitely reciprocate in many ways.

It’s a dangerous game, but they both love it. They enjoy seeing what makes the other tick, discovering weaknesses and exploiting them, giving and receiving and trying again and again. It’s fun.

(When all it’s over, they giggle thinking of how dumb it sounds. They touch each other softly, they kiss a lot, they talk about it with sobered minds. But now they don’t think about that. During the scene they’re relentless, and Jinyoung’s sadistic side comes out to play, and Jaebeom’s stubbornness gets him to where he wants to be. Right now he wants to be at Jinyoung’s mercy, he wants the pain sizzling through his spine and the helplessness that comes with it, he wants to be good. So he says it.)

He’s panting a bit, and definitely affected by how Jinyoung’s dick feels inside him right now, so it might not sound as defiant as he meant for it to sound, but he still goes for it. “Is that all you got for me?”

(Yes, most of the time the shit they say while in the right headspace is a bit corny, he’ll admit it. But totally worth it)

Jinyoung, up until now busy just with fucking him deep into the mattress, stops almost at once.

(Absolutely worth it)

“You sounded very satisfied up until a second ago, though?” His tone is just slightly mocking at first. It takes a turn for angry though, when he continues. “Am I not enough for you like this?”

Jaebeom doesn’t let himself blink, wills himself to not show his arousal on his face too openly. “I was almost falling asleep here, you know.”

“Greedy bitch”, Jinyoung comments, still practically motionless. Jaebeom’s dick, already neglected from before, twitches just a little bit. “And a disrespectful one, too”. He can feel his heart jump a beat at this, excitement mixed with anticipation mixed with fear.

Jinyoung slips out of him, stands up from the bed in a motion that leaves Jaebeom feeling suddenly cold, suddenly exposed. He lets his breath out in an exhale more shaky than he intended for, tracking Jinyoung’s movements while not daring to move himself. His boyfriend has always had an admirable ability to calm down and put himself into a controlled, icy mood that contrasts with his prior state, something that Jaebeom has never been very good at. So he swallows thickly and forces himself to breathe steadily, knowing that now that he’s pushed both of them into this there’s going to be a long time to go before he can be allowed to release again.

Jinyoung returns from their closet before he’s had too much time to slip into a spiral of thinking, and the only thing he brings with him is the cane, all slim and unassuming wood but with enough memories attached to make a shiver run down Jaebeom’s spine before he even feels his heart kick into gear again. He hides it as best as he can, but by Jinyoung’s suddenly softer eyes he knows he wasn’t successful, like, at all.

In a second Jinyoung is standing straight and correct, staring down at Jaebeom with disdain. “Is this what you wanted? A punishment for your greediness?” he says, his voice a clear contrast from his moans from earlier.

Of course, Jaebeom isn’t so easy. “I don’t think I deserve it, though?” he replies.

Jinyoung almost never needs more prodding than this, honestly. He definitely doesn’t today. He sucks air through his teeth, walks the few steps separating him from the bed and grabs a handful of Jaebeom’s hair, sudden and tight.

Jaebeom leans into it, his scalp stinging in warning as he is half dragged out of the bed and into his knees. Jinyoung holds him in the position he wants him, and, out of the black, slaps him with full ringing force.

Jaebeom bites down something that is half a moan, half a pained scream. He can feel his cheek warming up and the ghost of Jinyoung’s hand, and he finds that he can’t even say anything snarky back. He looks down as far as Jinyoung’s hand still in his hair let him, and hears him speak with a calm tone that’s definitely more terrifying than it has any right to be.

“I’m going to cane you now, and you’re going to keep your mouth shut. You have talked enough for today.”

The internal fight to keep his pride suddenly seems very quiet in Jaebeom’s mind now. His heart is beating so fast he’s afraid Jinyoung will notice and make fun of him for it, and the promise of pain is very real and near.

So when Jinyoung tells him to sit on the bed, he complies without putting up a fight. He keeps his head down, shame beginning to trickle down his spine in a not completely unpleasant way. His dick, having softened a bit after the sudden change of action, begins to harden again at the prospect of what’s to come.  
“Hands.”

Jaebeom quietly presents his hands, flat open in front of him, no challenge left. He’s had his fun, now it’s Jinyoung’s turn.

The cane doesn’t look very threatening, but its bite is a very real one. When Jinyoung hits his palms for the first time the feeling is almost dull, and Jaebeom’s breathing barely betrays anything. Jinyoung is careful to let it build up, though, and the second and the third and the fourth hits land quickly on the same spot, not letting Jaebeom get used to it. He bares a flash of teeth and stares at the slowly reddening flesh. He still has a long way to go.

The first ten hits of the cane are bearable, but around the fifteenth they start blurring into real pain, the kind of pain that Jaebeom has to make a real effort to endure. He bites on the inside of his cheek to distract himself, knowing he’s doomed the moment he accidentally lets himself make a sound. The dry, repeated sound of the cane against his skin goes on, and on, and he closes his eyes tightly, letting himself feel the pain that blooms from his hands directly into the lower pit of his stomach. Jinyoung isn’t counting the blows, he’s administering them with regularity and a stoic face, and Jaebeom curls his toes into the linoleum, dreading and anticipating one more hit, and one more, and one more.

When Jinyoung stops for the first time it takes Jaebeom a second to understand what he’s saying, a thick fog beginning to set into his mind and isolating him of everything that isn’t the red, warm heat of his hands and the straining ache of his dick getting harder.

“You can blow on them. Quickly. Don’t think that I’m done with you.” His voice isn’t any softer, but when Jaebeom dares to look up, he sees Jinyoung’s dick right in front of his face, definitely affected. The thought that Jinyoung is enjoying this as much as he is fills him with a suddenly bright giddiness that distracts him for maybe one second, until his words reach whatever brain cells are still working in him at this point. He blows into his burning palms and tries to flex his fingers a little, the cold air raising goosebumps all over his arms and thighs. The pain subsides for an instant and then comes back with a force, right when Jinyoung tells him: “Put them down”.

The second round is torture from the first hit, Jaebeom having to steel himself to not close his hands or move them out of a conservation instinct he didn’t know he still had. His throat begins to make little pained grunts, but if Jinyoung hears him he shows no sign of it. By the time it turns into an almost constant pained moan, Jaebeom’s hands are shaking and his entire body is tense like a string ready to snap. Every blow falls on already stinging skin and worsens it, and he has to press his thighs tightly to hold himself together.

When he reflexively tries to close his hands it’s to protect himself, to stop the pain from becoming worse. It’s no good. He whines high and tortured when Jinyoung grabs his hands to keep him from moving them. Jinyoung’s fingers easily close around his whole wrist and hold it still with surprising strength, the beginning of a growl forming in his throat.

“Take it, Jaebeom. I’m not warning you again.”

He forces himself to open his fingers, even though his entire body is screaming at him to stop, it’s too much, please, please. But he doesn’t say anything. This is what he asked for, and his shaking hands, bright red and streaked with the welts from the cane, are what he asked for. He makes himself breathe through it, his jaw set and his eyes closed tight, his hard dick a muted ache in the background, it hurts, I can’t take it anymore, it hurts.

“Jaebeom, look at me.” Jinyoung’s voice is softer suddenly, and the blows have stopped falling. Through the roar of his ears and the almost sobbing gasps that he recognises as his own now, Jaebeom looks up, into Jinyoung’s (proud?) face. “It’s over, baby. You took it so well, you’re so good for me, you took it so well.”

Jaebeom finally lets his hands rest on his lap, his entire body releasing into a moan he didn’t know he was holding, his shoulders bowing down and his hands pulsating with pain on each heartbeat. He feels light, airy, connected to Earth only by through pain and by Jinyoung’s voice.

“Thank you”, he says, his voice shaky and small. He’s nowhere near in control of his breathing, his chest rising and falling erratically and little moans escaping him on each exhale.

A few seconds pass, or maybe a few minutes, or maybe a few years. Jaebeom feels the pain recede just a little, just enough for the sheer arousal to take its place in his feverish mind. He’s hard, so damn hard, and if he doesn’t get to touch himself he’s probably gonna die, and his hands are still white hot with pain, and every breath he takes brings him back to awareness, and-

Jinyoung’s hand suddenly sneaking up his dick almost has him jumping, and he tries to focus on him now kneeling next to the bed. “Get up here, please”, Jaebeom says, a tired but practically playful tone in his voice. It doesn’t take long for a spaced out, satisfied smile to start spreading over his face, his mind slipping into the warmer, more comfortable feeling. “Fuck me now, baby, please.”

(Jinyoung couldn’t help but giggle when he’d told Jaebeom how polite and sweet he got when he went into headspace. Jaebeom, in response, had hidden his face in Jinyoung’s neck, an embarrassed flush creeping all the way down his shoulders)

Jinyoung gently manhandles Jaebeom until he’s lying under him, all spread limbs and soft, sticky flesh. Jaebeom’s eyes are closed, even though he has no memory of doing so, and when he opens them and sees Jinyoung staring right back at him the smile spreads even further.

“Are you going to finish fucking me, or what?” he’s practically mumbling, a shy smile in his face, fighting the sudden urge to cover himself with his hands like a naughty child who knows he’s gotten away with what he wanted.

“And whose fault is it that I couldn’t finish in the first place?” replies Jinyoung, an almost whiny tone slipping in for a second. “Hold your legs up.” He grabs Jaebeom’s legs and raises them until he’s almost folded in half, and he takes his time teasing Jaebeom’s still greedy hole with just his index finger for what seems endless seconds until he hears whining in return.

“Please Jinyoungie, I need you to fuck me now, pleas—e”. Jaebeom’s voice is a bit petulant and a bit airy, half smugness half pure need. And how could Jinyoung say no to such a tone?

He paws blindly around the bed until he finds the lube that was discarded earlier, reapplies a bit to his dripping dick with a small whine. For a second he almost loses sight of the scene happening directly below him, an electric zap of pleasure taking over him, pulsing. Only when Jaebeom’s pitiful sounds break through the roaring in his ears he realizes he’s been jerking himself off with tight, short motions, right over his trembling body. The effort to stop is almost inhumane, but Jinyoung is a determined man, and with a deep, grounding breath he grabs Jaebeom’s thighs again, his dick tantalizing against his hole.

Jaebeom has been moaning practically nonstop for a while now, his eyes glued to the image of Jinyoung even as he neglected himself. He didn’t dare to stop holding himself up, didn’t dare move his hands nearer to his own painfully hard dick, didn’t dare to try and stop him, knowing what would be in store for him if he did. Instead he took in everything, hungrily, desperately, unable to silence himself. When he feels Jinyoung entering him again (slowly, God, so fucking slowly, how the fuck does he still have the presence of mind to go so slow and fucking hell it’s so tight) he throws his head back, thrashing on the pillow, wishing he had something to bite on or that he was tied up so he could struggle against the bonds or that Jinyoung would hurry the fuck up you asshole if you don’t fuck me properly I’m so done with you-

Jinyoung’s breathless giggle lets him know that yes, he is speaking out loud now, and while a more coherent Jaebeom would probably be embarrassed, all he can do at the moment is keen as Jinyoung finally, finally bottoms out.

They both exhale a pained, labored breath, and Jinyoung has the gall to smile down at Jaebeom, all eye crinkles and smug you asked for this in the few seconds that he remains motionless. Jaebeom feels impossibly full, the kind of full just shy of painful that feels like an itch that he would kill to scratch. He knows begging is probably pointless, but his face alone must be irresistible to Jinyoung, because soon he is fucking him in earnest, a look of determination in his face.  
(Jinyoung is only human, after all.)

After all this time, they know each other so well that they could argue it’s easier to make the other come than themselves, so it’s no long until Jinyoung is breathing out a long moan, almost a groan, and in a blessed last minute instinct grabbing Jaebeom’s hair in a painfully strong grip as he comes. Jaebeom has been strung out for a long time now, and this last straw is almost everything he needs. Forgetting all rules, forgetting where he is, both his hands find a desperate grip on his dick as he chases his release with an almost animalistic drive. However when he comes, short, high pitched moans spilling from his lips without him even hearing them, he lets go of one hand to hold Jinyoung closer to him, nevermind the stress on his legs, nevermind the cum getting everything messy everywhere, he holds to Jinyoung’s back with a grip strong enough to bruise.

The first thought when he comes to himself and realizes that Jinyoung is still on top of him is oh God there’s cum everywhere gross and the second one is Jinyoung babe I can’t breathe. He weakly manages to push him aside, only eliciting a mildly annoyed groan from him.

(The way Jinyoung goes dead to the world after coming is always so cute to him, all clumsy and whiny and such an adorable contrast to how he acts only minutes earlier.)  
Jaebeom turns to the side so he’s mirroring Jinyoung, feeling some cum trickle in an absolute unpleasant way both on his stomach and out of his ass. If he hadn’t come yet his brain would probably find it super sexy somehow, but right now he kinda needs some cuddles and a long shower, hopefully in that order.

Jinyoung moves a bit and seems to come back to his senses when he sees Jaebeom next to him, immediately turning to look for the baby wipes he keeps in his night table.  
(Jaebeom bought them. Because he loves when Jinyoung comes in his ass and he’s also a clean freak. Face it, he’s just like this.)

So Jaebeom lets himself be maneuvered around, lets Jinyoung clean him and treat him like something fragile, something incredibly valuable, almost with reverence. All the time he’s whispering sweet nothings, following the trail of the baby wipes with soft little kisses that are almost ticklish, blowing his breath in a soft laugh when Jaebeom attempts to cuddle him even in this position. Before he can realize, since time is sticky and cloudy in his still post-orgasm haze, they’re actually cuddling, Jaebeom’s face smushed somewhere on Jinyoung’s chest, timing his breathing with the beating of his heart. Jinyoung is humming softly as he pets his hair and goes all the way to his neck, reveling on how Jaebeom just holds him tighter in response.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Why do you like me to get mad at you so much?”

Jaebeom’s head shoots up, his hair flopping adorably over his smiling eyes. “You’re. Uh. Hot?” he attempts, blush spreading to the tip of his nose.

Jinyoung can actually feel his heart swelling up with affection, as he reaches down to plant a kiss right on the top of his head. “And you’re cute as fuck, you know,” he quips, feeling absolutely accomplished as he feels Jaebeom physically cringe away at the words. He holds him tighter, a smile spreading on his face without even realizing.

When Jaebeom says it, when he’s in the mood, when he wants it so bad that he would do anything to get it, Jinyoung gives it to him. And when they hold each other afterwards, exhausted and sticky and more than anything fully satisfied, Jaebeom mumbles a soft “thank you,” no exceptions, he’s always sweet and polite and always, always ready for him.


End file.
